


Умино Ирука и волшебный мир

by Tamiraina



Series: Умино Ирука и Воля Огня [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen, responsible adults
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: Правильный человек в неправильном месте может изменить весь мир.Кто-то скажет, что Хогвартс – неподходящее место для Умино Ируки, и он скоро это проверит. Со своими новыми учениками он надеется зажечь Волю Огня в этом новом мире.Книга 0: Ирука запутался. Где он, кто эти люди, на каком языке они говорят, и почему они носят мантии и размахивают палками?
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Lovegood Family
Series: Умино Ирука и Воля Огня [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Прибытие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Umino Iruka and the Wizarding World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308061) by [Leicontis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicontis/pseuds/Leicontis). 



> Никаких суперсильных ниндзя, грубо вторгающихся во вселенную Гарри Поттера!
> 
> Этот фик – ответ на вопрос: «Может ли любой из персонажей Наруто оказаться в мире Гарри Поттера и иметь положительный эффект, не будучи подавляюще-сильным?»  
> Если вы ищете супер!Гарри, вы его здесь не найдете.
> 
> Эта серия будет содержать спойлеры для большинства частей Гарри Поттера, а также кусочки Наруто.
> 
> Текст курсивом – речь на японском языке.

Неудачи с дзюцу – самая обычная вещь для любой скрытой деревни. Хоть это и маловероятно среди опытных шиноби, у тех, у кого меньше опыта, чаще происходят несчастные случаи. Соберите несколько десятков учеников-подростков в одном месте, и вероятность этого почти наверняка возрастет. Ответные реакции, дисфункции чакры, осечки и (непреднамеренные) взрывы – все это неприятно знакомо любому, кто учился в Академии шиноби. Признанная опасность выбранной профессии, так сказать. Обычно такие неудачи следуют определенным шаблонам: ученики, пытающиеся освоить одно и то же дзюцу, обычно совершают одни и те же ошибки. Таким образом, их учителя, как правило, хорошо подготовлены к тому, чтобы справиться с последствиями.

Настоящие же неприятности происходят из-за более необычных случаев. Особенно тех, которые возникают из-за амбициозных студентов, пытающихся выполнить дзюцу, на которое им пока не хватает сил, или даже пытающихся экспериментировать. Эти попытки могут привести к поистине непредсказуемым результатам. И когда такая попытка (и неудача) оказывается делом рук сына самого непредсказуемого шиноби в истории, человека, хорошо известного тем, что часто делает то, что раньше считались «невозможным»...

***

Крики не были чем-то необычным; несчастные случаи могут быть разрушительными, а раненые и/или испуганные дети склонны кричать. Даже в своем дезориентированном состоянии Ирука начал действовать, вытаскивая припасы из большой аптечки, которую он брал на случай неудачных тренировок (как эта), и направляясь к очевидной жертве перед собой. Даже не зная медицинские дзюцу, он посещал продвинутые курсы, которые организовала Цунаде-сама, чтобы убедиться, что даже не медики могут стабилизировать своих раненых товарищей, пока не будет оказана квалифицированная помощь.

Он начал оценивать травмы своего пациента: ожоги, осколочные ранения, ушибы, сотрясение мозга, истощение чакры... подождите, нет... Уровень чакры был низким, но никаких обычных признаков истощения чакры не наблюдалось. Как гражданскому удалось попасть в эпицентр аварии на тренировке? Только тогда разум Ируки наконец-то осознал, что его окружает. Вместо того, чтобы находиться на открытом воздухе на тренировочной площадке около Академии, он оказался в незнакомой комнате, стиль конструкции и отделки которой он никогда раньше не видел (хотя ожоги, брызги крови и другие повреждения, вероятно, были недавним дополнением). Пострадавшая была отнюдь не десятилетней шиноби, а гражданской женщиной лет двадцати-тридцати с бледной кожей и длинными серебристо-светлыми волосами, напоминавшему ему Яманаку. Единственным другим человеком здесь была девочка того же возраста, что и его студенты. И хотя она тоже была ему незнакома, черты ее лица наводили на мысль о близком родстве с этой женщиной. Именно эта девочка, которая явно была в шоке и замешательстве, и кричала.

Отодвинув в сторону очевидные вопросы о том, где, во имя Мудреца, он и как сюда попал (хотя ответ на последний вопрос, вероятно, включал имя «Узумаки»), Ирука лихорадочно начал перевязывать осколочные раны женщины, пытаясь остановить кровотечение. Однако количество и тяжесть ран усложняли задачу. Ему нужно было больше рук, но в нынешнем состоянии его запасов чакры было недостаточно для создания теневого клона. 

–  _ Я знаю, что ты сейчас напугана _ , – сказал он девочке своим самым уверенным «учительским голосом», –  _ но мне нужна твоя помощь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты прижала вот этот марлевый тампон, чтобы остановить кровотечение. _

Единственным ответом был озадаченный взгляд, сопровождаемый словами, которые Ирука не мог понять, хотя и предположил, что они означали что-то вроде: «Что ты говоришь?». Языковой барьер. Как раз то, что ему было нужно. Подавив разочарование и тревогу, он постарался, чтобы его лицо, тон и язык тела были как можно более спокойными и уверенными, и добавил к инструкциям жесты, когда снова попросил ее о помощи. Вскоре, несмотря на все трудности в общении, они смогли работать вместе, чтобы помочь женщине, которая, как он мог только предположить, была матерью девочки.

Пока они работали, мозг Ируки лениво изучал картину повреждений в комнате, травмы женщины, ее положение при его появлении, а также положение и состояние девочки. Было ясно, что произошел какой-то небольшой взрыв, лишь часть мощности стандартной взрывной метки, но столь же опасный из-за близости женщины к эпицентру и разлетевшихся осколков. Также было очевидно, что женщина, по крайней мере за мгновение до взрыва осознала опасность и сместилась в сторону, чтобы защитить свою дочь, что, вероятно, в результате усугубило ее травмы. Это только укрепило решимость Ируки сделать так, чтобы женщина выжила.

Наконец, после нескольких напряженных минут, заполненных перевязкой, надавливанием, проверкой и несколькими швами, Ирука и девочка смогли сесть и перевести дыхание – их пациентка была достаточно стабильна, по крайней мере, в настоящее время. Просидев несколько мгновений, потрясенно глядя на мать, девочка вздрогнула и бросилась к кованой винтовой лестнице в центре круглой комнаты. Ирука поспешно спустился по лестнице в большую круглую столовую и обнаружил, что она стоит перед довольно внушительных размеров очагом в соседней комнате. К замешательству Ируки, она потянулась к вазе, стоявшей на соседнем столике, и бросила горсть какого-то порошка в очаг, который тут же вспыхнул зеленым огнем! Замешательство сменилось тревогой, когда девочка двинулась не прочь от странного пламени, а к нему. Ирука бросился к ней и схватил прежде, чем она успела обжечься, заставив девочку испуганно вскрикнуть и безуспешно попытаться вырваться.

Поняв, кто ее держит, она тотчас же затараторила на своем языке, указывая на угасающее зеленое пламя. Удивительно, но ее тон был не паническим лепетом, а уверенной настойчивостью и приказом. Заинтересовавшись, Ирука осторожно потянулся к угасающему пламени и с удивлением обнаружил, что от него не исходит никакого тепла. Успокоенный, но все еще смущенный, он отпустил девочку, позволив ей бросить в очаг еще одну пригоршню порошка, отчего зеленое пламя снова вспыхнуло.

До самой смерти Ирука ни за что не сознался бы в словах, которые произнес в присутствии ребенка, когда увидел, как та что-то прокричала, а потом сунула голову прямо в зеленый огонь. Когда она склонилась перед огнем, ее голова и шея, казалось, расплылись и исчезли, как будто их не было совсем, хотя она не показывала никаких признаков боли. После нескольких минут приглушенного разговора со взрослым мужским голосом девочка встала и отступила назад, одновременно мягко отталкивая Ируку прочь от очага. Причина этого вскоре стала ясна – зеленое пламя вспыхнуло выше, чем до этого, и самый странно одетый человек, которого он когда-либо видел (и это учитывая Наруто и Силу Юности, что говорило о многом), вращаясь появился в пламени, прежде чем выйти, когда оно погасло.

Новоприбывший был высоким и долговязым, со светлыми вьющимися волосами и в одежде незнакомого покроя в поистине ужасающей мешанине цветов. Бросив короткий взгляд на Ируку (очевидно, чтобы проверить, представляет ли он угрозу), мужчина повернулся к девочке и мягко, но настойчиво заговорил с ней. Она ответила и указала на лестницу, превратив обеспокоенное выражение лица мужчины в тревожное. Он бросился наверх, к женщине, вытащив из-под одежды полированную деревянную палку (инструмент? оружие?) и стал размахивать ею над женщиной, бормоча слова, которые звучали как еще один незнакомый язык. К удивлению Ируки, это привело к появлению нескольких цветных огней, как тянущихся от палки к телу женщины, так и вокруг нее с цветными пятнами около ее травм. Что бы это ни было, это явно был инструмент для этих диагностических дзюцу, с движениями, которые предположительно заменяли ручные печати.

Прежде чем Ирука успел еще раз обдумать увиденное, мужчина кинулся обратно к очагу, бросив туда еще порошка, а затем сделал то же самое, что и девочка (возможно, его дочь?) – он сунул голову в огонь и стал настойчиво кричать тому, с кем пытался связаться. Вскоре пламя снова вспыхнуло и выпустило трех человек, все они были одинаково одеты в бледно-зеленую униформу и держались со знакомой уверенной сосредоточенностью медиков, реагирующих на чрезвычайную ситуацию. Через несколько мгновений они тоже махали палками над женщиной, вливали ей в рот лекарства из пузырьков и рассматривали работу Ируки и его молодой помощницы. Все это время девочка цеплялась за отца, который обнимал ее, напряженно наблюдая за врачами и их пациенткой. Ирука просто стоял и смотрел, готовый помочь, чем только сможет, и не зная, что еще предпринять в этой странной обстановке.

Когда первоначальная лихорадочная активность спала, Ирука расслабился, и одна из трех медиков (миниатюрная женщина атлетического телосложения с коротко стриженными песочными волосами) встала и подошла к Ируке и отцу с дочерью. Тихим голосом она задала несколько вопросов, на большинство из которых ответил отец – теперь, когда взрослые взяли командование на себя, прилив уверенности у девочки отступил, и она давала лишь короткие ответы рассеянным и робким тоном. По ее подсказке отец и дочь отпустили друг друга и расступились, позволив медику выполнить еще одно диагностическое дзюцу, на этот раз на девочке, результаты которого явно удовлетворили медика. Она протянула девочке еще один пузырек с лекарством, который та робко взяла и вскоре проглотила. Очевидно, это было какое-то успокоительное, так как она расслабилась за несколько секунд до того, как ее веки начали опускаться, и она быстро погрузилась в эмоционально истощенный сон, когда отец подхватил ее на руки. Это, казалось, стало сигналом для медика, чтобы задать вопрос Ируке, который слегка напрягся, когда странная палка внезапно оказалась рядом с ним (но не направлена на него, как он заметил, это было похоже на оружие, которое только держат наготове). 

–  _ Мне очень жаль _ , – ответил он, –  _ но боюсь, что я не говорю на вашем языке, и подозреваю, что вы не понимаете моего _ .

–  _ К счастью, даже если она не может, я могу _ , – отец уложил дочь на кушетку, накрыл ее легким одеялом и теперь сидел в соседнем кресле. После краткого разговора с медиком на местном языке он продолжил: –  _ Я довольно много путешествовал, и одна из моих более длительных экспедиций заставила меня прожить несколько месяцев в Киото. Полагаться на разговорник или платить переводчику в течение такого долгого времени было бы неразумно, поэтому я сделал все возможное, чтобы выучить японский. _

–  _ Но оставим мои путешествия _ , – продолжал он, глядя одновременно на жену и на что-то далеко позади нее, –  _ целитель Хафф сказала, что если бы не ваши усилия, моя жена, вероятно, не выжила бы, и поэтому от имени всей моей семьи я приношу вам свою самую искреннюю благодарность. Кстати, она хочет получить ваше разрешение на диагностическое сканирование, чтобы проверить вас на наличие каких-либо травм или других повреждений. _

Ирука кивнул «целителю», которая провела еще одну диагностику, прежде чем вытащить еще один пузырек с лекарством, протянуть его и продолжить говорить. 

–  _ Она говорит, что у вас есть признаки легкого сотрясения мозга, для чего и предназначено это зелье, а также несколько мелких ушибов и умеренная усталость. Ее рекомендация состоит в том, чтобы выпить зелье, отдохнуть и позволить синякам зажить естественным образом, не принимая никаких других зелий в течение по крайней мере трех дней, чтобы избежать неприятных взаимодействий. Мой совет – выпейте зелье и начните отдых с того, что присядьте, _ – закончил мужчина, указывая на другое кресло.

Ирука сел, как ему было велено, радуясь отдыху после такого хаоса. Он посмотрел на «зелье», увидев, что оно было вязким и бледно-голубым, содержащимся в стеклянном флаконе ручной работы с деревянной пробкой – несколько архаично, но, учитывая использование таких терминов, как «зелье» и «магия», у этих людей, возможно, не было доступа к более современным технологиям и дзюцу, даже если их собственный стиль дзюцу был явно хорошо развит сам по себе. Важный вопрос заключался в том, может ли он доверять этому флакону с неизвестным веществом, полученному от незнакомого иностранца, использующего странное дзюцу в незнакомом месте? Оба взрослых смотрели на него с явным подозрением, но он прибыл при не совсем лучших обстоятельствах, так что отсутствие подозрений было бы гораздо более тревожным. Как бы то ни было, вся эта ситуация не имела никакого логического смысла, кроме неожиданности для всех них: Ирука не мог придумать ни одного правдоподобного сценария, при котором все вокруг него были бы врагами по умолчанию. Если бы они хотели отравить его или накачать наркотиками, у них были и будут гораздо более безопасные и легкие возможности сделать это. Подумав об этом, он откупорил флакон, и хотя содержимое пахло неприятно, оно не было похоже ни на один известный ему яд, так что он пожал плечами и выпил лекарство.

«Зелье», конечно, не было приятным, на вкус хуже, чем полевой паек, но, по крайней мере, лучше, чем изготовленные на заказ таблетки Сакуры. Некоторая сонливость, которую Ирука чувствовал с тех пор, как произошел инцидент, почти сразу же начала рассеиваться, заставляя его задуматься о том, можно ли доставить эти лекарства в Коноху, так как оно потенциально может спасти жизнь на поле боя. Оглянувшись на хозяина дома и медика, он увидел, что первый пристально изучает его, в то время как вторая выглядел раздраженной и несколько озадаченной.

–  _ А теперь, когда мы покончили с этим, _ – начал отец, –  _ я хотел бы поделиться другим вопросом целителя Хаффа: что вы можете рассказать нам о том, что здесь произошло? Я бы также хочу добавить свой собственный, _ – гражданский мог бы и не заметить, как этот человек тайком взял свою палку. –  _ Почему вы оказались в моем доме? _


	2. Вопросы и ответы

–  _ Почему вы оказались в моем доме? _

Ирука должен отдать должное хозяину за его самообладание: тон мужчины ничуть не изменился с тех пор, как он вежливо переводил инструкции медика. Его взгляд, с другой стороны, приобрел напряженную сосредоточенность, которая говорила: «отвечай быстро, отвечай честно и не давай мне повода злиться на тебя», в то время как он явно готовил свой инструмент-палку для чего-то, что, вероятно, не было диагностическим или медицинским дзюцу, которые Ирука видел до сих пор. Теперь ему оставалось только надеяться, что тех крох информации о его странном появлении здесь, которые у него были, будет достаточно, чтобы успокоить хозяина. Ему абсолютно не хотелось сейчас вступать в бой в его нынешнем состоянии, особенно с двумя беспомощными гражданскими рядом, и не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, что может сделать его потенциальный противник.

_ – Я все еще сам пытаюсь найти ответы, _ – начал Ирука, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее. –  _ Я наблюдал за тренировкой своих учеников, когда один из них попытался... что-то сделать... и в следующее мгновение я очутился в незнакомом месте, а рядом лежала раненая незнакомая женщина. В этот момент моя подготовка взяла верх, и, к счастью, у меня была расширенная аптечка первой помощи на случай несчастных случаев на тренировках. С помощью этой девушки – вашей дочери? _ – Мужчина кивнул. –  _ Мне удалось остановить кровотечение и наложить швы на несколько наиболее серьезных порезов. _

_ – Наложить швы? Я не знаком с этим термином. _

_ – Закрыть и закрепить рану, зашив ее стерильной нитью. Это помогает держать рану закрытой, а ее края ровными, чтобы ускорить заживление и уменьшить рубцы, –  _ ответил Ирука.

_ – Это объясняет швы, которые описывала целитель Хафф, _ – кивнул мужчина. –  _ Вы говорите о какой-то подготовке для действий в подобных ситуациях, и все же вы не использовали никаких исцеляющих заклинаний. Почему? _

Это заставило Ируку призадуматься. Пусть это и было сделано довольно неуклюже, вероятно, из-за неопытности или использования неродного языка, мужчина, казалось, использовал классическую технику сбора информации, которой в Академии учили всех студентов: заставьте объект открыться, задавая вопросы на безобидные темы, а затем, когда объект расслабится, вернитесь к более важной информации. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сформулировать свой ответ. 

_ – Я никогда не обучался вашему методу выполнения техник, а медицинские дзюцу тех методов, с которыми я знаком, требуют гораздо более тонкого контроля, чем я обладаю. Таким образом, я владею только базовыми методами оказания первой помощи, чтобы стабилизировать состояние пострадавшего и позволить ему дотянуть до получения квалифицированной помощи от специалиста. _

При этом объяснении брови хозяина несколько приподнялись. 

_ – Интересно. Я бы с удовольствием обсудил различия в наших... методах... позже, но мы, кажется, отошли от темы. Вы хотите сказать, что ваше внезапное появление в моем доме вызвано странным несчастным случаем, который просто совпал с тем, что у моей жены случилась какая-то ошибка в одном из ее экспериментов? _

_ – Честно говоря, я не могу гарантировать, что мое появление и ее авария никак не связаны. Вполне возможно, что то, что перенесло меня сюда, способствовало этому инциденту. Если это так, то я могу только повторить, что это было чистой случайностью, и принести свои искренние извинения за мою невольную роль в несчастье вашей жены. Будьте уверены, что, когда я найду дорогу домой, я поговорю с учеником, который, как я полагаю, мог стать причиной моего непреднамеренного вторжения, _ – Ирука поддерживал зрительный контакт на протяжении всей речи, демонстрируя свою искренность.

Мужчина еще несколько секунд пристально смотрел на Ируку, потом немного расслабился и убрал свой инструмент-палку. Он коротко переговорил с Хафф на их родном языке, прежде чем снова повернуться к Ируке. 

_ – Я вам верю. В худшем случае, ваше появление здесь – несчастный случай, и, возможно, ваше прибытие каким-то образом связано с аварией моей жены, или какие-то высшие силы привели кого-то хорошо подготовленного, чтобы помочь ей в тот самый момент, когда она нуждалась в помощи. Ах, я ужасно груб! Мы уже долго говорим и все же полностью пропустили знакомство! Я Ксенофилус Лавгуд – или Лавгуд Ксенофилус, согласно японскому порядку имен – хотя вы можете называть меня Ксено. Моя дочь Луна Лавгуд и моя жена Пандора. _ – Ксено (очевидно, эти люди ставили личные имена перед семейными) указал на свою жену и дочь, называя их. –  _ Я познакомлю вас с ними как следует, когда они проснутся и почувствуют себя лучше. А вы? _

_ – Ирука. Умино Ирука. Рад познакомиться с вами, Ксено-сан. _ – Иностранное имя странно звучало на языке, когда он тепло улыбнулся и протянул руку хозяину, который крепко пожал ее с вполне понятной натянутой улыбкой. –  _ Может быть, мы продолжим наш разговор позже? Похоже, медики готовы отвезти вашу жену в больницу. _

Ирука кивнул туда, где лежала Пандора, закутанная в бинты, в то время как медики упаковывали свои припасы обратно в ранцы, которые казались слишком маленькими, чтобы вместить так много материала. Это, возможно, можно было бы объяснить какими-то печатями, но то, что произошло дальше, оказалось для него настоящим шоком.

После взмаха палкой Пандора начала подниматься в воздух, зависнув примерно на уровне талии. Ирука слышал о левитации или контроле гравитации только в рассказах о шиноби S-ранга, таких как Ооноки или Пейн. Но видеть настолько небрежно-легкое ее использование в то время, как никто не рассматривал это как что-то необычное – это означало, что либо эти люди каким-то образом были намного сильнее, чем предполагал их уровень чакры, либо их дзюцу сильно отличались от тех, что были известны в элементарных странах. Похоже, Ируке предстояло узнать очень многое и как можно скорее.

Ксено встал, затем наклонился, чтобы подхватить Луну на руки, все еще спящую и завернутую в одеяло. 

_ – Вам, наверное, стоит отправиться с нами в больницу Святого Мунго. Поскольку вы не знакомы с нашим языком – английским, между прочим – я попрошу одного из целителей провести вас через камин, чтобы избежать каких-либо проблем из-за неправильного произношения. _

Сказав это, он повернулся и позвал медиков, один из которых кивнул и встал рядом с Ирукой, который уже снова был на ногах. Группа из семи человек снова спустилась вниз и направилась к очагу, а Пандора все еще плыла между двумя медиками, которые явно очень осторожно вели ее вниз по винтовой лестнице. Пригоршня порошка снова зажгла странное зеленое пламя, и Пандора и ее сопровождающие первыми вошли внутрь. Оба медика вцепились в одежду женщины, когда один из них твердо выкрикнул название их больницы, заставив всех троих развернуться и рухнуть куда-то вниз, как будто они каким-то образом просверлили пол. Третий медик потянул Ируку за руку, подтолкнул его к очагу и что-то крикнул.

Пламя на самом деле было довольно приятным, почти как теплый ветерок. Однако то, что последовало за этим, было значительно менее приятным. Ируку тянуло вниз, он бешено вращался, словно попав в какой-то чудовищный водоворот, и он сильно подозревал, что хватка медика – единственное, что удерживало его от того, чтобы его грубо не выбросило в какой-то случайный момент – чего он предпочел бы избежать, так как он уже вломился в один дом сегодня. Глядя сквозь пламя, он видел, как мимо проносятся десятки других очагов, каждый из которых на мгновение открывал ему вид на другую комнату и дополнял картину странной страны, в которой он оказался.

Большинство очагов выходили на внутренние помещения, хотя там, казалось, было несколько магазинов, пара ресторанов или пабов, и одно место, которое, как сильно подозревал Ирука, привлекло бы внимание Джирайи-сама, учитывая то, как там были одеты (или раздеты) молодые женщины. Все вместе, архитектурный стиль и мебель отличались от того, что он обычно видел в элементальных странах, особенно в отношении большого количества разных узоров и безумных цветовых сочетаний (хотя он отметил, что в цветовой гамме доминировали смелые оттенки синего, желтого, зеленого или красного). Те люди, которых он мог видеть (за исключением одного заведения), были преимущественно одеты в длинные, до пола, одежды и обувь с закрытыми носками, с чем-то похожим на плащи и высокие конические шляпы, развешанные возле дверей.

Примерно через пятнадцать секунд головокружительного путешествия Ирука и его сопровождающий появились в другом очаге, а чунин рефлекторно направил чакру к ногам, чтобы избежать падения вперед из-за инерции, которую, казалось, придало их путешествие. Затем они направились к Пандоре и другим медикам, один из которых разговаривал со средних лет секретаршей. Обернувшись, Ирука увидел, что Ксено и Луна появились так же, как и медики на том же месте, и отметил, что очаг, из которого они вышли, был одним из шести, выстроившихся бок о бок вдоль этой стены. Остальные три стены комнаты были в основном уставлены стульями и скамейками, с парой дверных проемов и столов. Даже если обстановка была другой, планировка все равно говорила «зал ожидания».

Какое-то движение привлекло внимание Ируки, и он в шоке замер. На стенах приемной висело несколько портретов, но его поразило не это. Его удивление было вызвано тем, что все люди на этих портретов двигались Некоторые дремали в своих нарисованных креслах, в то время как другие громко разговаривали друг с другом или с посетителями. Пока он смотрел, почтенная пожилая женщина повернулась и подошла к краю своего полотна, появившись в соседнем, как будто она только что вошла в другую комнату. Это было настолько невероятно, что Ирука рефлекторно прервал поток чакры, чтобы разрушить гендзюцу, но сцена перед ним оставалась неизменной. Странности и невозможности, казалось, продолжали накапливаться.

Медики – «целители», напомнил себе Ирука, как их здесь называли, – пронесли Пандору через одну из ближайших дверей, а Ксено, Луна и Ирука последовали за ними по короткому коридору, прежде чем их направили в меньшую зону ожидания, а Пандору отнесли в соседнюю комнату для лечения. После нескольких минут напряженного молчания целитель Хафф вышла и коротко переговорила с Ксено, прежде чем вернуться в процедурный кабинет. 

–  _ Жизнь Пандоры вне опасности, отчасти благодаря вашему своевременному вмешательству, _ – обратился Ксено к Ируке, –  _ и целители не ожидают каких-то серьезных осложнений, хотя они смогут сказать больше, когда закончат лечение. Еще раз спасибо, что помогли ей. Если бы не вы… _

Он замолчал с отсутствующим выражением в глазах. Хотя он казался спокойным, в нем чувствовалась та же хрупкость, которую Ирука видел в других и чувствовал в себе, когда кто-то из близких был серьезно ранен. Он мог только кивнуть, принимая благодарность Ксено и уважая его эмоциональное состояние.

Прошло еще сорок минут ожидания и беспокойства, прежде чем вернулась целитель Хафф. Не нужно было говорить на местном языке, чтобы понять, что новости, которые она принесла, были хорошими, так как огромная тяжесть, казалось, спала с плеч Ксено, и немного света вернулось в его глаза, когда он повернулся к Ируке. 

– _ Останутся небольшие шрамы, но Пандора полностью восстановится. Целители пока держат ее во сне, чтобы дать телу отдохнуть и исцелиться, но через пару дней они снимут чары, после чего она проснется сама, когда будет готова. _ – Ирука ответил улыбкой на радостную и облегченную улыбку Ксено. –  _ Я еще раз благодарю вас за своевременную помощь. Думаю, будет правильно предложить вам свою помощь в ответ: если Луна и Пандора, когда проснется, не будут возражать, я помогу вам добраться до дома. _

–  _ Даже просто помочь мне найти дорогу домой было бы замечательно, но вы мне ничего не должны. Я не мог просто стоять в стороне в этой ситуации и ничего не делать. _ – Ирука перевел взгляд на спящую Луну. –  _ Я был примерно в том же возрасте, что и ваша дочь, когда потерял обоих родителей, и учил многих сирот. Такая жизнь – это не то, что я бы пожелал кому-либо. _

–  _ Ну что ж, _ – тут улыбка Ксено стала кривой, –  _ по вашей же логике я просто обязан помочь вам! В конце концов, я сам обнаружил, что барахтаюсь в чужой стране, не говоря на их языке, так почему бы не избавить кого-то другого от этой проблемы? _ – глаза Ксено весело блеснули.

Усмехнувшись, Ирука покачал головой, одновременно оценивая интеллект своего странно одетого переводчика. 

_ – Ладно, ладно, вы победили. _

В этот момент он услышал приближающиеся по коридору шаги и решил пока воздержаться от дальнейших разговоров.

Человек, вошедший в комнату несколькими секундами позже, был, вероятно, на несколько лет старше Ируки, с намеками на седину в коротко остриженных черных волосах. Он был не особенно высок и обладал телосложением, которое Ирука ассоциировал с членами клана Акимичи – грузный, но двигающийся так, что это говорило о мышцах, лежащих под жиром – с ничем не примечательным чисто выбритым лицом и глазами, которые привычно осмотрели комнату, когда он вошел в дверь. Эта реакция, наряду с одеждой, которая казалась униформой со знаками отличия, указывала на опытного солдата или сотрудника правоохранительных органов. Учитывая его статус не имеющего документов иностранца, появившегося при подозрительных обстоятельствах, Ирука мог бы предположить и то, и другое. Поскольку этот человек был один, он, скорее всего, был из правоохранительных органов и вряд ли был здесь, чтобы произвести арест (хотя, если он явился сюда, чтобы арестовать его, то Ирука был готов считать это оскорблением своей личности и навыков).

– Ксенофилиус Лавгуд? – спросил мужчина у Ксено, и тот кивнул. Еще один вопрос вызвал еще один кивок, прежде чем мужчина повернулся к Ируке. – Умино Ирука?

Ирука утвердительно кивнул. 

–  _ Аврор Джозеф Праудфут. Меня послали опросить свидетелей сегодняшнего инцидента и обсудить наши предварительные выводы с Лавгудом-саном, _ – акцент Праудфута был сильнее, чем у Ксено, но все же понятен. –  _ Обычно отправляют кого-нибудь из патруля магического правопорядка, но я единственный в департаменте, кто говорит по-японски _ й, – сказал он, пожав плечами и с выражением «что тут можно сделать» на лице.

Праудфут снова повернулся к Ксено, и они коротко переговорили по-английски, прежде чем Ксено мягко разбудил свою дочь, его голос звучал нежно и успокаивающе. Луна сжала своего отца в объятиях по крайней мере на минуту, затем отпустила его и бросилась к Ируке, чтобы тоже обнять его, протараторив по-английски что-то, что вероятно было благодарностями. Ирука, тем временем, дал стандартный мужской ответ на сбивающую с толку женскую речь – улыбнулся и кивнул. Это, по-видимому, удовлетворило девочку, и вскоре она вернулась к отцу и снова повернулась к Праудфуту.

Праудфут добродушно улыбнулся и, усевшись в кресло рядом с Луной, вытащил из-под своей длинной мантии свиток пергамента и гусиное перо. Ирука снова удивился, когда оба предмета легли рядом с ними, а перо зависло над самым верхом пергамента. Мужчина что-то коротко сказал авторитетным голосом (Ирука мог понять только их с Луной имена), прежде чем вовлечь Луну в долгий разговор. Ирука, как и Ксено, просто наблюдал, в течение пятнадцати минут, пока перо царапало пергамент, каким-то образом рисуя незнакомые буквы, несмотря на отсутствие видимого источника чернил, вероятно, записывая то, что было сказано.

Когда разговор с Луной закончился и она снова свернулась калачиком на коленях у отца, Праудфут повернулся к Ируке, отложил свиток пергамента и достал еще два, а также маленькую (и очень старую на вид) каллиграфическую кисточку и медный зажим, который прикрепил к перу. Положив письменные принадлежности рядом с ними, и Праудфут начал: 

–  _ Аврор Джозеф Праудфут, допрос свидетеля Умино Ируки относительно событий 27 марта 1990 года в Ладье, Оттери Сент-Кэтчпол, резиденция семьи Лавгуд. Интервью проводится в приемном покое отделения неотложной помощи больницы Святого Мунго для магических болезней и травм, 5:35 вечера 27 марта 1990 года. Интервью начинается: пожалуйста, назовите свое имя, род занятий и место жительства. _

–  _ Умино Ирука, учитель, проживаю в Хи-но-куни, Конохагакуре-но-сато. _

Праудфут на мгновение смутился, но продолжил: 

_ – Пожалуйста, объясните своими словами, как вы оказались в резиденции Лавгудов и какие действия вы предприняли в результате. _

У Ируки было достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать события дня, и теперь он мог ответить более полно, чем когда его допрашивал Ксено. 

–  _ У моих учеников была тренировка, они отрабатывали базовые дзюцу, когда ученик, имя которого я не могу назвать без разрешения родителей, попытался сделать что-то еще, кроме дзюцу, которое они изучали. Я не понял, что именно он пытался сделать, и подозреваю, что это вообще был какой-то эксперимент. Как бы то ни было, его попытка закончилась аварией, о которой я никогда раньше даже не слышал: я почувствовал странный рывок в районе пупка, а затем обнаружил, что меня сильно закрутило и куда понесло с огромной скоростью, причем направления вращения и движения беспорядочно менялись. Были какие-то удары, вспышки тепла, холода, света, темноты и другие ощущения, которые трудно классифицировать. Когда это наконец прекратилось, примерно через пятнадцать-двадцать секунд, я уже был в доме Лавгудов. Луна-сан кричала, и это достаточно вывело меня из дезориентации, чтобы я понял, что Пандора-сан серьезно ранена. Я обучен оказанию первой неотложной помощи, и у меня был хорошо укомплектованный набор на случай, если кто-то из моих учеников пострадает во время тренировки, поэтому я немедленно оказывал помощь Пандоре-сан.  _

После Ирука рассказал о событиях дня до прибытия целителей, после чего Праудфут показал, что он может остановиться.

_ – Спасибо за сотрудничество, Умино-сан. Интервью закончено. _

При этих словах мужчина протянул руку и начал собирать свои письменные принадлежности. Ирука заметил, что каллиграфическая кисть написала его слова в кандзи, хотя и несколько неуклюже, в то время как перо – в абсолютно незнакомых иероглифов. Праудфут поговорил с Ксено пару минут, затем кивнул всем присутствующим и удалился.

Вежливое покашливание Ксено привлекло внимание Ируки. 

_ – Я разговаривал с Луной во время вашего интервью, и с ее согласия я хотел бы предложить вам место, где вы могли бы остановиться, пока не встанете на ноги в этой стране. Учитывая тот факт, что вы оказались здесь неожиданно, я подозреваю, что у вас не так уж много денег, и то, что у вас есть, скорее всего, не в местной валюте. Плюс культурный шок и языковой барьер, и вам придется преодолеть значительные препятствия, прежде чем вы сможете претендовать на разумную самостоятельность, особенно если вы не обучены магии. _

Несмотря на то, что гордость Ируки (и десятилетия укоренившейся паранойи шиноби) взбунтовалась при мысли о том, что он будет так зависим от почти незнакомого человека, он знал, что логика Ксено была здравой. Если бы он попытался сделать это самостоятельно, ему, вероятно, пришлось бы спать в переулке и прибегать к мелким преступлениям, чтобы получить даже самое необходимое – не та ситуация, которая способствует проведению исследований, даже если вы не арестованы или мертвы. Он встал и церемонно поклонился. 

_ – Спасибо за ваше гостеприимство, Ксено-сан, хотя я настаиваю, чтобы вы вели учет всех моих расходов, чтобы я мог вернуть вам деньги, как только сам получу достаточные средства. _

Усмешка Ксено только усилилась. 

_ – Великолепно! Следователи из Министерства должны закончить и уйти где-то через час, так что давайте пообедаем здесь, а затем вернемся в Ладью и устроим вас. Однако я должен признаться, что у меня есть скрытый мотив, связанный с обедом, _ – прошептал он, подмигнув, –  _ Пандора такая восхитительная кухарка, что я не стал тратить время на изучение чего-то большего, чем простые основы. _

**Author's Note:**

> Да, Ирука только что спас Пандору Лавгуд. Автор пишет, что Луна один из его самых любимых персонажей Гарри Поттера, и поскольку он хотел, чтобы Ирука прибыл за некоторое время до того, как Гарри поступит Хогвартс, авария Пандоры казалась хорошим местом для начала.
> 
> Ирука в этой истории не будет боевой силой. Он легко сможет справится с обычной ведьмой или волшебником, но большая часть его влияния будет заключаться в советах и наставлениях. У Гарри (и ряда других персонажей) будет более вовлеченный наставник и защитник, и Орден в конечном итоге выиграет от опыта и знаний профессионального солдата-ветерана.
> 
> ***  
> Ох, это будет очень, очень долгая работа. Не знаю, как часто будут появляться обновления, текст оригинала немного тяжеловат. Но я закончу эту серию. Обязательно закончу.


End file.
